He Had Feelings Too: Lovejoy One-shot
by deomniallyd
Summary: Was Spicer Lovejoy really such a bad guy? (The author's note is a better summary!) *CHARACTERS AND SCRIPT BELONG TO JAMES CAMERON. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


He Had Feelings Too; Lovejoy One-Shot

A/N: Has anyone ever stopped to think there may have been more to Lovejoy than meets the eye? Maybe he really wasn't the evil Cal worshipping villain everyone thought he was...hmm? I decided to write this fanfic to show that Lovejoy could have had feelings too, perhaps his heart really wasn't as frozen as all those icebergs in the Northern Atlantic. I realize not many people write about Lovejoy either because they hate him or just don't really give it a second thought so I hope you will take some time and read this little one-shot...you might be suprised. This is written from Lovejoy's POV except in the third person, if that makes any sense...you'll kind of see what I'm talking about. It's sort of half Lovejoy POV/half third person POV.

* * *

10th April, 1912

Lovejoy had woken up to the sounds of his employer's 30 year old son Caledon yelling at his 17 year old fiancee Rose DeWitt Bukater. This did not suprise Lovejoy in the least, he knew Caledon was an obnoxious, rude, and arrogant jerk. He also knew Rose did not love Caledon, her mother Ruth arranged it for financial security. He knew how much Rose loathed Cal, he didn't blame her, he hated Cal too.

Caledon was yelling at Rose to hurry up, she was yelling back of course that she'd "Be ready when I'm damn well ready!". Lovejoy liked Rose's fiery essence, her strong will to live and be free even though she knew she'd never be free, he admired that about her.

Lovejoy slowly got up and got ready himself, they were going to Caledon and Rose's engagement gala in Philadelphia and would be travelling on the White Star Line's newest and most prized ship yet-the 'unsinkable' RMS Titanic.

A few hours later they had boarded the great ship. Lovejoy thought it was amazing, absolutely beautiful with all of it's intricate designs and ornate walls, floors, and furniture. He was especially mesmerized by the grand staircase.

Lovejoy helped Cal unpack all of his things and then headed to the valet's saloon with Rose's maid Trudy while the DeWitt Bukaters and Cal went to their fancy lunch with the designers of the ship.

Later that day and after dinner Lovejoy followed Cal to the smoking room. He had been hired by Cal's father to keep Cal out of any trouble on the voyage to Philadelphia. He watched in almost envy as Caledon talked to all the other rich men as they smoked and played poker. Oh to have money to burn, Lovejoy thought bitterly.

* * *

11th April, 1912

The next day had gone by quickly, nothing new or exciting ever happened in Lovejoy's life, just the same crap over and over again. He was watching Cal in the smoking room again when a panicked steward rushed in and told him that some third class man had tried to advance on Rose. Lovejoy just shook his head and went over to tell Cal.

Naturally, Cal went berzerk. They had rushed out with Colonel Gracie to see Rose shaking on one of the deck benches, a man was handcuffed with the Master At Arms standing behind him. Lovejoy studied Rose and noticed she looked awfully calm and barely upset at all for someone who had apparently almost been raped. She was merely shaking because it was cold. Cal gave her a blanket and the Colonel offered her some brandy.

Cal was yelling and roughing up the third class man, Rose had interjected but Cal ignored her. Lovejoy just stood to the side, observing. Rose had interjected again and explained how the man "Mr. Dawson." had saved her because she almost fell overboard. Cal looked over at the Colonel Archie Gracie, he could barely believe Rose's claim that this fiasco was an 'accident'. Lovejoy wasn't quite sure if he believed it either.

Rose said she had been leaning over to look at the propellers, Cal and Colonel Archie just laughed. The third class man was released and Cal began to walk back inside with Rose, the Colonel followed. Lovejoy dragged along behind them. Then the Colonel had suggested Cal give the boy something for saving Rose. Not to appear like a selfish jerk Cal shouted to Lovejoy to give him a 20.

Lovejoy started to pull out Cal's wallet when Rose gave Cal a displeased look. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" she had asked. Cal smirked and walked over to the steerage boy and invited him to dinner. Lovejoy knew Cal was inviting him so they could all mock him, he knew Cal didn't love Rose that much, she was just arm candy.

As they went to walk away once more the steerage boy whistled at Lovejoy and asked if he could bum a smoke. Lovejoy had walked over and let him take two. He studied this man and realized for someone in third class he had a certain confidence about him. Lovejoy didn't know what to think of this young man, and he couldn't help but think it odd how the man had so much time to undress if Rose slipped as suddenly as she did.

Lovejoy didn't like this man, he didn't trust this man. This man was a threat to his job, he could feel it. And he needed his job, he needed the money, and that was the reason, the only reason why he put up with all of Cal's crap. Money.

* * *

12th April, 1912

Another day that had gone by quickly, Lovejoy had preferred the fast paced feeling, less time to have to deal with Cal. You're getting paid for this, payed well, Lovejoy repeated this over and over in his head.

After dinner he went back to the smoking room with Cal, all these first class men ever did was smoke, drink brandy, and talk about business. Lovejoy was bored to death, as usual.

Finally Cal was tired and retreated the smoking room to go to bed "Come Lovejoy." Lovejoy followed, he may as well have been Cal's dog. His older brother upon hearing about his job called him a Golden Retriever because he was so loyal. His brother was always making fun of him for becoming a valet, but Lovejoy shook it off because his brother was doing no better than he. His brother was a pubkeeper, Lovejoy chuckled at the thought.

On the way back to the room Cal told Lovejoy how he and Rose were going to sleep together for the first time that night. Lovejoy just nodded, he was tuning Cal out.

Upon arriving in their suite Cal realized Rose was not there, he checked all the bedrooms but Rose was nowhere to be found. "This is absurd where could she have run off to now?!" Cal raged. Lovejoy had an idea, but he didn't dare say it. Ruth DeWitt Bukater was already sleeping peacefully.

Cal had kicked several pieces of furniture around and had a temper tantrum like the little boy he truly was. Lovejoy laughed inside his head. "I'll find her sir." he told Cal. Cal nodded "Good! Go! Now!" he barked. Lovejoy nodded and exited the room.

He knew where he might find Rose, but he wasn't going to tell Cal. He had a gut feeling that Rose was with the steerage boy so he snuck down there. He hid at the top of the staircase, there was some sort of party going on. People were dancing, talking, laughing, drinking, and smoking as Irish music blasted in the background.

He scanned the room and sure enough there was Rose, on her tiptoes. Lovejoy noticed that her hair was wet and messy and she was with none other than Mr. Jack Dawson. Suprise suprise, thought Lovejoy. Just then Rose fell into Jack's arms and yelled in pain, she said she hadn't done that in years as a bunch of steerage people clapped.

Lovejoy laughed to himself, Rose knew how to have a good time. Just then he noticed a conga line forming as the music started up again. He watched as a girl with blond hair was talking to a dark haired guy in a blue hat when some lady pulled her into the line, she grabbed the guy in the hat, he grabbed Rose, and Rose grabbed Jack Dawson. Lovejoy figured these people were friends of Jack.

Rose was howling with laughter. Lovejoy smiled again. "Don't worry Rose, I won't tell Cal" Lovejoy had whispered to himself as he walked back up the stairs. "Won't tell me what?!" Cal's voice boomed, Lovejoy looked up to meet Cal's angry brown eyes.

"Sir I-" Cal brushed past Lovejoy and looked for himself. He stomped his foot and started down the stairs, Lovejoy pulled him back "Leave her be sir. You can give it to her tomorrow over breakfast." He knew Cal was fuming and he had wanted to buy Rose more time.

* * *

13th April, 1912

The next morning Cal had completely lost it on Rose, he had knocked everything off the breakfast table and screamed in her face. Lovejoy stood in the doorway, not daring to say a word. Trudy had come in the room to clean up the mess and Cal left. He brushed past Lovejoy and said he was going for a walk and not to follow him.

Lovejoy smiled, he had no intention of following Cal if he didn't have to. He watched as Trudy picked up the scattered silverware and wiped up the spilled tea and juice. Trudy sat on the floor trying to comfort Rose who was shaking with sobs, Cal had scared her to tears. Lovejoy felt a pang of compassion for poor Rose, she was a good person, she didn't deserve this.

Trudy left the room to go wake Rose's mother and probably get her some tea. Rose looked up at Lovejoy, tears streamed down from her soft green eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see that Mr. Lovejoy." she whispered.

Lovejoy smiled and said exactly what Trudy had said "It's alright miss." Then he walked out of the room. He wanted Rose to know he was not her enemy, she didn't have to fear him like she feared Cal.

* * *

14th April, 1912-day

The next afternoon Rose had once again gone missing after afternoon tea. Rose's mother had told Cal, and Cal had ordered Lovejoy to go looking for her, and this time if he found her to bring her straight back. Cal had said if Lovejoy tried to protect Rose even one more time he would have him fired.

Lovejoy had nodded, this time if he found Rose he would bring her to Cal. He had tried to help her because he did feel bad, but she wasn't worth his job, and Jack Dawson sure as heck wasn't either. He knew Rose had fallen in love with Jack. Oh to be young and in love again, he thought. He thought of his wife who gave him his son and daughter Scott and Stephanie.

He wished Rose could be happy, he knew she was miserable and had figured out what had really happened the other night. He overheard her telling Trudy she had tried to jump off the back of the ship. Lovejoy shook his head, he knew it wasn't his place to tell her not to be in love with Jack, but if he didn't keep them apart he'd lose his job.

And for that he hated Jack Dawson. He hated him for giving Rose so much hope, hope that he had to deny her for the sake of Cal. For the sake of his job. Lovejoy made his way down to the steerage general room in search of Rose.

Lovejoy scanned the room and did not see Rose, however he saw three people that looked familiar from the party Rose was at. One man was smoking a pipe in the corner and wore a bowler hat, another man had messy dark hair that he wore a blue hat over, the man with the blue hat was talking to the same blond haired girl he'd seen him dance with at the party.

He decided to walk over to the man with the pipe first. "Excuse me." he had said.

The man looked up and puffed out a cloud of smoke. "Can I help ya?" he asked with a thick Irish accent.

Lovejoy held his breath until the smell faded a bit, he managed a weak smile. "I'm looking for Rose DeWitt Bukater."

The man shook his head "There's no Rose DeWitt Bukater down here sir."

Lovejoy slapped his forehead "Look this is really important, I saw her down here last night dancing and drinking with you all."

The man had a weird expression across her face "Who are you?" he asked.

Lovejoy had no time for this. "Spicer Lovejoy, I am Rose's fiancee's valet, who are you?"

The man smiled "Tommy Ryan. I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea where Rose is, I know who she is yes, but I have not seen her. "

Lovejoy rocked on his heels "My job is really on the line here sir so if you happen to see her please send her back up to first class."

Tommy smiled "Like I said, I haven't seen her, you can try askin' Fabrizio and Helga over there if they have." He pointed to the guy with the blue hat and the blond girl.

Lovejoy walked over. "Excuse me."

The couple turned to face him. "Is a' there something we can help you with sir?" The man called Fabrizio asked with an Italian accent.

Lovejoy nodded "I was hoping one of you may know where Rose DeWitt Bukater might be?"

Fabrizio looked at the blond girl, Helga. "She was a' looking for Jack then they left." Fabrizio said. Helga nodded "Ja, to timer siden."

Lovejoy was confused, the girl called Helga was speaking some sort of Scandinavian language, "What did she say?" he asked.

Fabrizio smiled "She said two hours ago." Lovejoy smiled "Do you know where they went?"

Fabrizio shook his head "I so sorry signore but we do not know, but I know my friend Jack went up a' to the bow of the ship before, maybe they there."

"Thank you." Lovejoy said.

He left the room to go search up by the bow. Oh Rose, why must you run away? Lovejoy thought in annoyance. He knew the answer, she was in love with Jack and wanted out of the arranged marriage with Cal, but if he helped her he'd lose his job. Why was life so hard? He thought bitterly.

* * *

14th April, 1912-night

Lovejoy searched by the bow and still did not see her. He decided to go back and tell Cal that he'd had no luck. Cal of course was infuriated that he'd not returned with Rose.

They stood in the corner of the smoking room whispering. "This is absurd! It's a ship! There's only so many places she could be! Lovejoy, find her." Cal had hissed. Lovejoy nodded and walked out of the smoking room, he decided to check the cabin.

As he approached the door he could have sworn he heard Rose's voice as well as another man's, but it most certainly was not Cal. It was Jack Dawson. He could hear Rose giggling. He opened the door "Miss Rose?"

No answer but a door had slammed. Lovejoy knew Rose was there and quickly ran to the other door. Just as he had opened the other door another one slammed out into the hallway. Lovejoy rolled his eyes, this had to end now. Lovejoy had tried to be nice to Rose but he was not going to lose his job, oh how he hated Jack Dawson.

He opened the door to see them running down the hall. "GO!" Rose had yelled. He chased them to the elevator but was too late. "Bye!" Rose had given him a very unladylike hand gesture. He ran down the stairs, desperate to catch them but they were too fast. They had slammed and locked a door in his face, there was nothing he could have done.

"Damn it", Lovejoy had mumbled to himself. He had gone back and told Cal, who again was infuriated and told him what a horrible valet he was. Lovejoy really did not care that much anymore. Then Cal had found a drawing of Rose naked and again went berzerk.

They had come up with a plan to frame Jack for stealing Rose's necklace. Lovejoy would wait for them in the hall and lead them back to the cabin. A few hours later Titanic struck the iceberg but they were all unaware.

Finally Jack and Rose had returned. "We've been looking for you miss." Lovejoy had said. He walked behind them and slipped the Heart Of The Ocean into Jack's coat pocket. Jack was arrested and Lovejoy followed the master at arms to the prisoners quarters. As he walked out he noticed Rose's hurt expression, he regretted it, but it was necessary. Jack was yelling and fighting, Lovejoy wished he would just shut up.

Jack had been cuffed to a pole and Lovejoy sat down at a table with his gun. Lovejoy was finally alone with Jack, he had been so aggrivated that he couldn't help himself and went over to Jack, slamming his pistol into his stomach. "Compliments of Mr. Caledon Hockley." Jack grunted in pain.

He stayed with Jack until he found out about the iceberg and all the unrepairable damage. Lovejoy, though he didn't show it, had suddenly become very scared. "You know, I do believe this ship may sink." he had taunted Jack to try and hide his own fright. Then he left.

As he left he looked back, brushing off his twinge of regret. If Jack Dawson was gone, his job was safe. He had gone back to Cal to help him gather his money from the safe. "I make my own luck." Cal had said. Lovejoy opened his coat and revealed his pistol "So do I."

* * *

15th April, 1912-sinking

The ship was going to sink and they had tried for several lifeboats, but none were letting men on. Lovejoy had found some letting men on but on the other side of the ship and told Cal. "Then that'll be our play."

Rose had refused to get into a lifeboat and ran away. Cal and Lovejoy had chased them around the grand staircase, Cal took Lovejoy's gun and was shooting at them.

He had no luck and went back up to Lovejoy laughing like a maniac. Lovejoy thought Caledon had lost it "What could possibly be funny?" Cal explained how he put the diamond in his coat then put the coat on Rose. He ordered Lovejoy to find her while he went to look for lifeboats.

Of course he's going to leave me to finish the job while he saves himself, Lovejoy thought miserably. He tracked them down and chased them through a flooding first class dining room where Jack beat him up. "Compliments of the Chippewa Falls Dawsons!" Jack had yelled.

Lovejoy laid in his own blood in the dining room. Is this the end? Lovejoy couldn't help but wonder. He couldn't just give up, he had remained faithful to Cal and Cal ditched him. Cal is probably already in a lifeboat, Lovejoy thought bitterly.

He slowly got up and made his way to the deck, all the boats were gone. He looked around on deck, desperately. There had to be something he could do, anything. Lovejoy didn't want to die, he had a family at home waiting for him.

He wondered what would happen to Rose now that she'd stayed with that repulsive Jack Dawson character but he had brushed those thoughts away too. Lovejoy frantically tried to figure out what to do, the ship was sinking.

Just then there was a sharp crack and an electric spark as the ship broke in two, right next to Lovejoy. Oh here we go, he thought closing his eyes and hanging on for dear life.

He managed to hang on and not fall into the crack, the bottom half sank, taking Lovejoy and a few others down with it. Lovejoy was more scared than he'd ever been in his entire life as he was sucked into the frigid water. He held his breath and desperately kicked for the surface.

Finally he got to the surface, coughing and panting. The water was absolutely freezing, Lovejoy wondered how much time he had before he caught the lethal hypothermia.

A few minutes later he witnessed the rest of the ship go under, taking everyone else still clinging for their lives with it. Lovejoy couldn't help but shed a tear from his soft green eyes. So many people weren't going to make it, Lovejoy didn't even know if he'd make it. His mind wandered to Rose, Cal, and Jack Dawson.

Just then he noticed a small family swimming towards one of the collapsibles yelling for it to stop, the father was yelling in a Scandinavian language. Lovejoy thought this was a rather good idea, why was hardly anyone else doing that? He wondered.

He had quickly followed the Scandinavian family "Excuse me?" he panted. They turned around and he recognized the daughter as the girl Helga who he'd seen looking for Rose in third class. "What are you doing?"

Helga seemed to recognize him. "Du look for Rose?" she asked. Lovejoy nodded hopefully "Do you know where she is?" Helga nodded "Ja she with Jack they hang on rail above oss." Lovejoy felt a surge of hopeful panic run through him. He noticed these people looked rather shaken. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The father nodded "Ja, vi fall from the rail det er traumatizing but vi okay vi hang on below." he explained. Lovejoy understood that they must have fallen from the top rail into the rail below and hung on, that would be traumatizing, he thought.

He looked at them "So will the lifeboat stop?" he asked. The father nodded and waved his hand at a nearby lifeboat "STOPP!" he had yelled. The boat stopped and they swam over and got on. Lovejoy let out a sigh of relief, he was saved.

Hours later they made it onto the Carpathia and given blankets and hot tea. Lovejoy headed back up to first class where Cal and Ruth were grieving Rose who was apparently lost. Lovejoy was heartsick, Rose was only 17, what a shame, he thought bitterly.

Cal didn't even seem to care to ask Lovejoy how he survived, if he was alright, he didn't even say he was glad that he was alright. Typical Cal. Lovejoy needed some fresh air so he went to walk around the deck. Just then he had a weird gut feeling, something was urging him to go down to steerage.

When he had gone down he saw the Scandinavian family sitting on a bench. Helga was kissing the dark haired man called Fabrizio but he was not wearing his blue hat, instead he had a gauze bandage wrapped around his head. Lovejoy had scanned the deck when a figure wrapped in a blanket caught his eye.

He slowly walked over and noticed it was a lady, for he could see the hem of a skirt under the blanket. "Excuse me madam." The girl turned and fiery red hair peeked from the blanket, it was Rose. She had met his gaze, her soft green eyes filled with fright. "Mr. Lovejoy?" she choked.

Lovejoy smiled down at her warmly "Hello miss Rose." He noticed tears streaming down her face and wiped them away with his hand "It's alright miss." he had said.

Rose choked back sobs. "Jack died." she whispered. Lovejoy, as much as he had hated Jack Dawson, seeing the devastation in the eyes of this young girl broke his heart. "I'm sorry miss." he whispered softly wiping another tear away.

Rose looked up at him "Please Mr. Lovejoy, please don't tell mother or Cal I'm down here, if they find me then Jack died for nothing." Lovejoy smiled "Miss Rose, I won't tell a soul." he whispered softly. Then he walked back up the stairs to first class.

**So what did you think? Please review!:)**


End file.
